Such filling devices are for instance utilized for the filling of previously weighed out quantities of bulk materials into sacks. In this case it is possible for the bulk material, dependent on its granule size, to have a pronounced tendency to form dust.
Thus in the case of filling devices of this type it has been found that between the upper end of the hopper outlet doors and the open end of the filling hopper, which when the hopper outlet doors are open come into the position alongside each other, approximately 1% by weight of the bulk material is lost, for example when working with pulverulent PVC. This means that when 100 sacks are filled the contents of a whole sack are lost.